


Takaba Akihito is MY chew toy!

by lokiofvanheim



Series: My Chew Toy. [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: Aki wants a change so Asami takes him away on a little trip.





	Takaba Akihito is MY chew toy!

"Hmm, what about Mongolia then?" Akihito asked in an exasperated voice.

"Mongolia is cold and flat and full of sheep farmers." Asami said with a long suffering sigh.

"Oh, you were listening," the blond huffed." I thought you had fallen asleep!"

"I didn't realise you required an answer," Asami said raising one of his elegantly curved brows and carefully folding up his Financial Times before putting it down on the coffee table in front of him." I thought you were just randomly listing off the countries of the world."

"Come on, Asami, you were the one who promised we could go on holiday," Akihito sounded affronted now." when whatever you were doing all these weeks that I couldn't possibly understand, let alone help with, was completed!"

"I am certainly not going on holiday to Mongolia," The dark man said with a slight frown creasing his handsome face." It is too windy at this time of year and smells of goats."

"Well, no, of course not to Mongolia," The slight boy sighed with frustration." I was only using that as an example to see if you were paying attention to what I was saying."

"Well, now you have been reassured," Asami said leaning back in his chair and drawing out and lighting a Dunhill to entertain himself while they spoke." please continue."

"What about a hydrotherapy spa?"

"No."

"What about Turkey? We could get you a new carpet to replace that one in your office."

"No."

"But it has still got those weird stains that you won't talk about!" The handsome blond's face grimaced in distaste.

"No."

"But they are creepy."

"No."

"Well, of course I want to go to Disney Land."

"No."

"Disney World?"

"No"

"Euro Disney?"

"No."

"Gods, Asami, then where can we go?"

"I have booked us on to a flight in my jet tonight at 10.30, " Asami informed him standing and stretching his long back muscles into an elegant arch with his usual feline grace." we should be in Hong Kong by midnight."

"Hong Kong," a shadow of confusion passed across Akihito's normally cheerful face." but what about the Triads?"

"What about the triads?" Asami said exhaling a long breath of smoke from his nose.

"Didn't you have a..." the other started uncertainly.

"Do you want to go on a trip with me or not?" The tall Yacuza's tone turned a little colder and his shapely eyebrow rose again." I can always go by myself and you can stay here in Tokyo."

"Oh, no, no that sounds fine," Aki leapt to his feet in excitement, the doubting shadow giving way immediately to his usual beaming grin." absolutely fine, great even!"

"Well then, shoo, shoo," Asami made dismissive gestures with his long fingers." on you go and get packed then you would not like the consequences if you make us late!"

After a short debate with himself about what to take (did they even have beaches in Hong Kong?) Aki stood at the penthouse door, backpack on shoulder, waiting until Asami appeared, sharply suited and hair styled in slick perfection as always. The sharp, glittering golden eyes raked up and then down his little lover.

"We are not going surfing." the dark haired man observed drily, actually thinking how well the the lithe body suited the long cut Bermuda shorts and the low cut cotton T shirt. Asami wondered idly if he should just whisk him of his feet and take him straight back to the bedroom for a healthy workout and reschedule their flight.

"Well, you can never tell!" Aki grinned broadly his breathtaking body almost vibrating with exited anticipation and Asami just knew that if he were a dog his tail would be wagging furiously." Can we go now?"

"All right," with a sigh he reluctantly relinquished the plan for a return to bed reluctantly, unable to resist those pleading blue puppy dog eyes and Aki saw him slip a small blue packet deep into his Armani jacket inner pocket." let us go then."

Surprise, surprise Hong Kong was hot and humid as they disembarked from Asami's jet and their party made its way to the waiting limousine attended by a number of grim looking guards sent by someone called Fei Long to take them to his headquarters. The skyscrapers spires rose all around them as they drove and Akihito was fascinated by the alien environment wondering what strange lifestyles lurked in the dark alleyways that they passed. He cracked open a window to breath in the alien air, reveling in its exotic tang that promised spices and exhaust fume with a hint of adventure as they exited the the car in front of the tall dragon carved doors of what he assumed were a luxury hotel.

"Wow, this is amazing," Aki said as they stood in front of the ornate gates before the guards led them inside." is this where we will be staying?"

"Try not to gawp, brat," Asami said holding his arm firmly as he propelled the other into the huge reception room past hotel staff bowing so low that their hair nearly brushed the ground. " and also try not to break anything, just stick by me."

"I am not gawking," the boy huffed petulantly." I am admiring the design skills of a foreign culture!"

"Really?" Asami said sceptically, steering him through the obsequious throng behind their guides.

"Really!" but immediately the blue eyes and full mouth shot open together." Good gods, will you just look at that!"

A gaggle of lavishly, if skimpily, dressed courtesans sashayed past batting long eyelashes at the two handsome newcomers and smiling roguishly at them from behind their gilded fans. Asami looked at them with disdain and merely pulled his blond lover closer, throwing a long arm around his shoulders possessively.

"They look as though they are heading for a party." Aki observed enthusiastically, craning his neck to watch them as the women giggled and waved back at him.

"It is always party night at the house of the White Dragon," The dark haired Yacuza observed wryly." look, there is the man himself."

A flutter of activity came from the other side of the hall and Aki could scarcely believe his eyes at the sight of the gorgeous creature that was walking gracefully towards them. Tall and slim and dressed in a traditional chong san made of snow white silk and embroidered with intertwined silver dragons the man's hair hung in long shiny curtains around a serene face of almost feminine beauty.

"Ah, Asami Ryuchi, we meet again." he said in a soft accented Japanese.

"Fei Long." Akihito noticed appreciatively how deep and rich Asami's voice was in comparison as his lover dipped his head in gracious acknowledgement.

"And who is our little golden doll here," the man's dark brown eyes raked up and down Akihito's body as though he were a tasty slab of meat on a plate." a gift perhaps?"

"Only my companion," Asami said calmly his tension only visible in a slight tightening around his startlingly icy golden eyes as Aki gaped at the words and he felt an unwelcome blush rise to his cheeks as his lover drew him away from the man." and of little consequence to our discussions this evening."

Akihito was going to object to this casual dismissal but the leer lingering on their host's face made him bite his lip as he had learned through bitter experience in these things to follow where Asami led in such matters of diplomacy.

"Ah, well, mores the pity," the willowy man said as they fell into step behind him as they headed towards what was obviously the best table in the house." maybe we can arrange a little intercultural exchange later instead."

"I was planning to discuss business first and relax after, Fei Long." Asami said a tang of distaste evident in his voice as a leggy hostess slipped her arm through his and he disentangled it with a firm hand.

"A toast to you and your delicious companion," said the dark man with a smirk as the taller man scowled at the pretty creature then ran an obviously enamoured body along Aki's lithe chest." to show that you are both welcome to the White Dragon, come, join me in a glass of my finest champagne."

"Gods, Akihito," the dark, handsome face seemed as unruffled as ever but his voice hissed like an angry snake in his lover's ear." can you please not flirt so outrageously at least for ONE night!"

"I wasn't..." the confused blond spluttered in defence of himself but his lover had pulled away and was pulling him down into a chair, his long manicured fingers firmly digging into the thin meat of his wrist.

"Ah, good," Fei long said sliding smoothly into the chair beside Akihito and patting the one on his other side, meaningfully looking at Asami to take it." what better company than stunning Japanese on either hand."

The food was good and the champagne better and Fei long proved to be an attentive to her guests but Aki had to force himself not to wriggle uncomfortably as he saw the glowering look on his lover's face whenever he caught his golden eye. His partner and the aristocratic man were deep in conversation most of the time and not for the first nor the last time he wished he had taken his studies more seriously and not listened to the siren song of the dinner hall because he could speak narry a word of Manderin. He still managed to nod and smile occasionally if he was turned to and his spirits rose as, if his plate or glass became empty, a deft flick of an elegant wrist had a waiter scurrying forward to refill it. The evening was soon looking up for him as dancers took to the floor and a good singer took to the stage to encourage them and he began to relax as the food and more importantly the champagne flowed freely. He was becoming engrossed with watching a particularly talented dancer twirling a brightly flashing pair of batons when he herd the yacuza call his name.

"Fei and I need to complete a little business," Asami said leaning across towards him to be heard above the noise of the other revellers but when Aki made to rise Asami gestured for him to remain in his seat." in private."

"Oh," he said in relief as he settled back down into his chair to resume his study of the dark skinned light stick dancer while Asami rose to go with the Chinese man." all right then, send for me if you need to."

Fei long led the way and as Asami passed he leaned over and tugged a lock of Aki's shaggy hair sharply between his long fingers. " Do not do anything stupid, brat, and when i am through with the transaction we can retire for the night."

"Ow," the blond grumbled rubbing his scalp." I won't move. Have fun you two."

"Make sure you do not!" the golden eyes glittered a warning beneath his elegantly arched black brows." All you have to remember is to Sit and Stay!"

"You know you can trust me," his blue eyes looked hurt by the reprimand." I am not stupid or a dog, Asami!"

"Hmm." was all his lover said noncommittally as he followed their host and, slightly aggrieved at the others lack of faith he once again returned to watching the talented dancer.

"Hello, Tokyo boy." someone purred in his ear a minute or two later and he turned as a hand came to rest on his shoulder and looked up to the dark smiling face of the friendly hostess that had greeted them earlier." Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Of course," he said watching a dancer spinning in a tight circle the lights flashing over his head." who couldn't like this music."

"We are pleased to see foreigners here," she smiled leaning in so close that her sweet perfume tickled his nose." perhaps you would like to dance yourself?"

Aki watched the twirling of the man on the floor with admiration.

"Perhaps." He could cut a move or two himself already how hard could that fancy move be?

"Then drink up while I arrange it, pretty." the woman dropped an unsolicited peck on his cheek as she rose and sashayed off to whisper in the dancer's ear. The garishly dressed performer glanced back towards him and he raised his glass in acknowledgement as he received a nod in return. The hostess gave him an insolent wink as she made her way back to his side now with a pair of light sticks in her hand.

"How can I ever thank you?" he said accepting her trophies with a broad grin.

"Oh," she said, her eyes and then her fingers wandering across his body before returning to rest back on his taut stomach." I am sure we can think on something later now finish up your drink and we can find a quieter corner for you to practice in."

Aki tipped his glass quickly back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before taking up the woman's hand and following her enthusiastically forward with his new torches. The hostess wove her way through the throng tugging him behind her as he blinked his eyes and wondered how much stronger the wine must be than in Japan as the noise and smells of the club seemed to rise up about him, threatening to overwhelm his senses.

"Wait," he muttered to the hostess as his stomach took a sudden roil but she had already pulled him to the far end of the club where the crowd did seem a little thinner." it seems that the wine is a bit heady after a long journey!"

"Ha, can you still dance with those then?" the woman's face seemed to become harder to focus on and perhaps it was the alcohol but her expression seemed less kindly than it had been earlier when she grasped his arm." Although you Japanese never can hold your drink!"

"A moment," he said looking at the batons in his hand shakily while trying to order his churning stomach and wandering thoughts for it seemed that the wine really had been stronger than it seemed." I believe it is all in the eye and the wrists."

The torches landed with a clatter audible even over the noise in the big room and the hostesses remarkably strong hand gripped Akihito's elbow when the world shifted as he tried to focus on the glittering tubes in some confusion.

"Come," he staggered against her as she pulled him firmly towards a door where the swarthy, heavily set dancer was holding it open for them." this way and we will find you somewhere to rest and sleep of your excess."

"Wha..." he mumbled lurching back against the pull but then he grunted with concern as the tall man reached for him too and he was jostled forward. He tried to dig his heels in and stretched out a shaking hand towards the frame as shadows danced around the edges of his vision but the others strong grip drew him forward into the dark, narrow corridor beyond.

"AKIHITO!" a sharp command snapped out behind him." HALT!" 

At that strident command from that, oh, so familiar voice, Aki pushed hard back at the dragging hands as a large body surged past him and his captors were thrown sharply away from him immediately bolting away down the corridor with his big lover in hot pursuit. Aki leaned shakily against the wall until his lover returned to pull him upright, checking him over for injury with his metallic golden eyes.

"A..Asami!" he sighed with relief as long fingers dug into his shoulder and jerked him around. 

"Who else, you foolish brat," his lovers broad shoulder had never felt so reassuring against his heated forehead." can you not keep out of mischief for one minute?"

"I...I."

"Something amiss, friends?" a soft voice queried and Aki could just make out a tumbling sheet of jet black hair as he was pulled about by his lovers big arms to stumble inadvertently into the triad leader.

"My companion," Asami said as they staggered forward together." seems to have been overly affected by the wine enough to fall in with a roguish crew."

Some ruffians out for his wallet perhaps." The man said straightening out his white silk chong san where Asami had fallen against him before sharply pulling away holding Aki more or less upright as he stood swaying.

"Then," the tall yakuza looked into the others coal black eyes." you must have some well dressed pickpockets in Hong Kong."

"Some probably are," the man's mouth stretched into a thin smile as he turned away from the two Japanese men." as you surely know, many scoundrels wear fine suits. They are gone now though and the night is still young, let us go back to our meal, gentlemen."

"We will join you shortly," Asami said with a chilly smile of his own." I am sure my friend here will feel better with a quiet moment and some fresh air."

"We will look forward to it." With a last lingering look at the still unsteady boy the elegant man and his entourage started back through the revellers towards their table. 

"I don't understand," groaned Akihito one hand wrapped around his big lovers arm and the other holding his spinning head as they made their way to the club's exit." the wine did not seem THAT strong."

"It was not the wine, you fool," Asami whispered pulling his little lover away from the curious stares of the other party goers." it was what was in it. You were drugged."

"Drugged!" Aki drew himself up with indignation." Who would want to..."

"Well, first in line would be that devious witch, Fei Long," the tall man said putting his hands round the others face and looking into the others clouded blue eyes." followed closely by at least half of his bloodthirsty clan I would imagine."

"But why?" Akihito watched in confusion as Asami put that same blue package back deep into his jacket pocket as he stared at the boy in the quieter atmosphere of the dim smokers courtyard.

"To show Sion up maybe," Aki saw an icy glitter in those yellow eyes as the long fingers cupped his chin not knowing that he was recalling the two doomed attackers, reduced to bloody corpses in the dark corridor which they had tried to escape down. People would know when their dismembered remains were found just what it meant to cross Sion. "Or to banjax a certain little deal for another I am guessing."

"Ow!" the blond gasped as Asami pushed a little green pill suddenly down his throat." Asami that...!"

"That," Asami's smile was knife sharp and remarkably cheerful as he clasped his lover closer to him as his knees buckled." should shake some of the worst of the cobwebs away from your already creaky brain while we travel."

"Travel?" the boy asked in confusion even as he felt consciousness slipping away. "Wha...? No, Asami, wait!"

He saw the black shape of a car as he was swept off his feet and carried to the street and then... and then he was in the familiar surroundings of Asami's limousine with the Tokyo skyline before his woozy eyes. Asami was placing the small blue packet into the inbuilt safe in the car along with a somewhat larger one wrapped embroidered white silk.

"There," Asami said when he noticed Aki him watching." a job well done, I think."

"Ug, gods, Asami, I think I am going to be sick!" he mumbled holding his churning gut as the drug rolled still in his stomach." I thought we were staying at the White Dragon for least a few days."

"We might have been buuttt," he looked across at Aki as he locked the safe firmly again." well, let's just say that it was best to leave while we were still ahead."

"What?" he propped himself up on one elbow and looked at his lover suspiciously." What was in those packages, Asami?"

"Nothing that need concern you," the tall man slipped an arm round Aki's narrow shoulders and popped another small green pill swiftly into the boy's mouth." but we might be as well to avoid Hong Kong for a month or two."

"But..." his brain had been beginning to clear but it became addled again.

"Shh, stop fussing," Asami said sharply as he watched the boys pale face thoughtfully." lets hope that a bit of fresh air will do wonders for you."

"Fresh..." but Asami's hand was already clamped around his waist as his world slipped sideways on its axis once more.

"There," Asami sounded smug as he awoke next this time with a much clearer head but a raging thirst in the now warm air." do not say that I am not good to you!"

 "But....by all the gods," Aki began to complain but then his eyes grew as round as saucers and his voice began to squeak with excitement." Disney land, will you look at the size of that kids ice cream, Asami!"

"Indeed," Asami agreed without looking once as he lathed suncream on to the boys pale skin and then his own as he magicked up a white cotton hat to protect him from the burning summer heat. "you might like to keep an eye on that small fellow over there, they call him Mickey mouse." 

"Never heard of him," Akihito said with keen eyes and a huge grin." I fancy my chances following that big fellow with the pirate hat, he looks like he likes an ice cream. Asaaamiii?"

"Hmm?" the dark yackuza looked up into Aki's childishly expectant blue eyes at the others wheedling tone.

"I don't suppose," he asked hopefully as Asami raised one elegant black eyebrow sceptically." that you have any local currency on you do you?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, brat, can you do nothing for yourself?" but with an elegant shimmer of his long fingers he produced a well rounded wallet from which Akihito snatched up eagerly.

"Thank you, bastard," he said." I will buy you something nice."

"Have fun while I catch up with the news," Asami suggested, flicking on his phone and watching fondly as his delighted golden idiot pushed his way enthusiastically of among the milling crowds." but just try and keep out of trouble for once!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun wee crossover with my other favourite fandom because I wanted to. :)


End file.
